1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic light cables and, more specifically, to a connector for connecting a fiber optic light cable to a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that fiber optic light cables are used for high-speed communication and data transmission and "piping" or carrying light from a light source. It is also known that these fiber optic light cables are typically connected with fiber optic connectors, which may be easily coupled and uncoupled. As used herein, the term "connector" means an article that allows connection, disconnection and reconnection of a fiber optic light cable to a light source, as opposed to a permanent connection between the cable and light source. As used herein, the term "light source" may be another fiber optic light cable or a light source such as an arc discharge lamp, laser, light emitting diode (LED), filament bulb, etc.
An example of such a fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,784. In this patent, a fiber optic connector includes an extended ferrule collar and a surrounding body adapted to be received in one of several different connector shells. The ferrule collar and body form a sub-assembly that can be factory mounted to a fiber optic light cable.
Although the above fiber optic connector has worked, there is a need in the art to provide a fiber optic connector that retains the light cable from moving axially and laterally to ensure light transmission efficiency. In addition, there is a need in the art to provide a fiber optic connector that prevents environmental contaminants from entering therein while operating at high temperatures due to proximity to a light source.